1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook-type personal computer, a portable telephone, or the like of a folding type, a sliding type, or the like, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus excelling in electromagnetic noise characteristics and excelling in moving characteristics and mountability.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various portable electronic apparatuses have been developed. While a compact size is required for a portable electronic apparatus in light of portability, performance and functions which are not inferior to desktop-type electronic apparatuses. For this reason, foldable shapes are adopted as the shapes of many portable electronic apparatuses.